the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Melastasya Darkwood
Dread Necromancer 8 / Spellthief 1 / Bard 1 / Sublime Chord 1 / Ultimate Magus 9. Description With an enchanting visage and an frightening glint of madness in her eyes, her untamed presence fills her surroundings. An unmanaged cascade of black hair reaches well past her hips, pair of pointed ears poking out of it while her curled ram horns keep the tangle from her face. The tiefling posses fine features and mauve skin but her golden eyes glint with an unsettling light from her all to easy smile. She tends to wear simple clothing but adorns many trinkets ranging from poor to home-made which rattle upon her wrists, neck and ankles as she moves. Personality She is kind gentle and sweet, at least in her own mind. Her view of the world is different than others, in such a way to make her presence unsettling to many. While she may seem quite normal for a short while it is never long before she begins speaking to things others cannot perceive or breaching social norms of etiquette with little forethought. In her heart she means no harm one who can glimpse the future, bring the things she speaks into existence with but a though and has lived much of her life isolated from others, the world is indeed much different place. History: The Carvago's arrived mysteriously on Pith like many others, appearing from the foggy forests into an alien world unknown to them. Varto, his wife Kalysa and the baby Evala appeared to be normal tieflings but their dress and language was as foreign to the world as the powers they considered mundane. With little choice they struggled to adapt, communication made easier by their ability to speak to all people mentally and while their control of objects and people with only their minds provided protection from those suspicious and fearful of them. The family eventually made it to the Sorcerous City of Formarin, where their unusual abilities would be meet with interest and curiosity rather than fear. While Psions themselves were a curiosity so were the couples ability to divine without need of time or ritual, bringing much attention and stability into their new life. Varto began studying books researching the plane Fodor resided in, as his family was not the first to have such events happen to them. His pursuits helped him to make friends of mages in Formarin as did the talents of him and his wife, often exchanging favors of Kalysa's advanced readings or Varto's mental investigation into the minds of others in order to be allowed access into private libraries. Such actions however would not come without consequence. Varto's dreams brought him premonitions, one such woke him in the middle of the night in a panic. Things would not remain stable in Formarin for long, and there were those who wanted his power over minds. Having seen only one path which would lead to his families safety, Kalysa and Evala left before the morning light. With no knowledge of of were Kalysa would go, Varto stayed behind to meet with the usurper's who desired his powers so his family would remain safe when he refused to willingly give into their demands. Kalysa traveled from Formarin following her divination further to the north, were she and little Evala could be safe. In the forests to the east of Beegrove she was led to an abandoned woodman's hut. Here a new life began, one of hardship as she had little resources or experience in living an isolated life from civilization. Having only her talents and powers to relay on however the two managed to survive. Their presence did not go without notice and the pair of tiefling females became the rumored witches of woods to the small town of Lampshire near by. On occasion some rare soul would be brave enough to venture to the witches hut in search of aid and receive Kalysa's fortune telling in exchange for goods. As the years went by Evala grew up in the woods, her own powers blooming in unexpected ways. While she had inherited her parents sight her psionic abilities allowed the girl to bend the reality of the plane in unexpected ways. Imaginary creatures she could will into existence became the lonely little girl in the wood's company. Sometimes misfortune cannot be avoided however, as Kalysa knew. For her daughter's safety she warned the child over the years that she must remain in the forest until there was a dire reason to leave. Having seen this as the path which would lead to Evala's safety, Kalysa expected her fate of living isolated in the woods until she passed away from illness. From teen to adult Evala survived on her own, avoided by the village with no company but the things she could create. Time and experience brought knowledge of the forest as it did her powers and never did she see a reason to leave until one morning. A dream had woken her, it startled her enough to send her outside to look up at the sky and trees. She spoke to her friends but they remained strangely silent. The tiefling showed up in Lampshire that morning much to the towns startlement. When confronted Evala warned them of the green faces painted red and black that would bring fire to their town, and they it would burn their fields and homes. Her warnings were met with anger and suspicion however, until asked about a story of goblins he'd heard from Beegrove. Evala knew nothing of such things and returned to her home, sure in herself that her vision of Lampshire's set ablaze would be considered dire, even by her mother. That very night a band of goblins were caught stealing livestock in a barn and in the fight that ensued the barn caught fire. The wind spread the flames and would have claimed crops and homes had not the village been ready for fire with buckets and water barrels filled to the brim. It was from then on that every once in a while some brave soul would venture into the forest and seek out the witch's hut to ask Evala about their fortune. Category:Tieflings Category:Dread Necromancers Category:Spelltheifs